


Cinderella

by Vanya_Instance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, F/M, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Love at First Sight, Lupin is still a werewolf, Remus Lupin is a cutie, Romance, Sweet, Tonks is still a BAMF, adorable Lupin is adorable, cinderella!AU, fairytale!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Instance/pseuds/Vanya_Instance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Remus Lupin is forced to live with his evil stepmother and horrible step-brothers after the unfortunate death of his father. He is continually left to do all the work and chores day in, day out. Poor Lupin does so without complaint allowing his step-family to work him into the ground, shout abuse at him and only give him their ragged hand me downs. However one day there is an owl sent to everyone in town.</p><p>There is going to be a ball. </p><p>The beautiful Nymphadora Tonks is yet to find a proper suitor and in a fit of desperation her parents, a wealthy businessman and his wife have invited everyone to a ball in hopes that there she  will find someone worthy of her affections. </p><p>Will it be our little Cinder-Lupin?</p><p>A fairy tale with a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters in this work belong to me, I claim no ownership. All are property of J.K. Rowling etc.  
> The story however is mine, I am only borrowing the characters to play with.

Chapter 1- Cinderella

 

Remus Lupin was naught more than a young boy when he lost his mother to a vicious werewolf attack. She had given her life in order to protect his, shielding his infant body with her own. He was lucky to have survived. But his survival did not come without cost.

Young Remus lost not only his mother that mournful night but a fraction of his humanity too. 

With one swift claw to the face that big bad wolf removed a shred of Young Remus’ humanity and replaced it with Lycanthropy.

Remus’ father, Lyall Lupin, was a loving man, he accepted Lupin no matter his situation and loved him just the same. 

So loving was Remus’ father that he was loathe for his beloved son to grow up without the nurturing presence of a mother, and so was soon remarried to a woman whom he did not love.

Sadly the werewolf, who had so cruelly claimed Hope Lupin’s life was not satisfied with creating one tragedy in the Lupin household and, soon after Lyall had remarried, claimed his life too.

Dolores Umbridge, the woman Lyall had married, kindly allowed Remus to stay in her family after the tragedy, despite the lack of blood relation.

The townspeople commended Umbridge for her loving and selfless kindness, but they had underestimated her selfishness and her desire for wealth and power.

She had only allowed Lupin to remain with her to ensure she had full control over the large inheritance Lupin’s father had left him in Gringotts. 

The large inheritance Remus was unable to claim until he was of age or married.

The large inheritance Umbridge could use for her own liking until that point.

Umbridge, despite being Remus’ Step-Mother, held no affection towards the young boy, only affection towards the steady stream of money he afforded her. So she put him to work in his own house, so he could live as a servant.

Remus Lupin was a pleasant young fellow who took after both his father and his mother in kindness and loving and was all too grateful, even at his young age, to have been allowed to stay with his Step-Family. 

Whilst he was unhappy that he had been forced to do all the chores and housework in compensation for being allowed to stay in his own family home and he was only ever given terribly shabby hand-me-down’s to wear, never once did Remus Lupin complain. Never would he dream so.

Despite his unhappiness throughout the years, as he grew older, Remus never ceased dreaming. He often dreamed as he cleaned. He dreamed as her sewed. He dreamed as he cooked.

He dreamt that he would meet a beautiful young woman and they would both fall in love at first sight and they would marry and live happily ever after. But his two step-brothers, Lucius and Gilderoy were cruel and would mock his dream.

After all, who would ever love a being that turned into a werewolf on the full moon and during the rest of the lunar cycle spent his time as pitiful as a house elf dressed in shabby second-hand clothes? 

Upset, yet undeterred by his Step-Brother’s jibes Remus continued to lose himself in his dreams as he cleaned the house up and down, day in, day out. 

As the years went by Remus turned from an adorable young boy into a handsome young man, but he never ceased his dreaming.

One day, as Remus was cleaning the kitchen table up after his step-mother and step-brothers, who had just finished the breakfast he had prepared for them, a majestic owl flew through the open window and landed gracefully upon the table before him. Carefully taking the letter off the owl Remus read the letters contents carefully.

It was an invitation to a great ball which was to be held in honour of Nymphadora Tonks. 

Nymphadora Tonks was the daughter of local wealthy businessman, Edward Tonks. 

‘How exciting!’ Remus cried. He had always wished to go to a ball. He did so adore music and dancing. A ball always seemed to be such a happy place. Remus was so excited to go!

In his excitement Remus failed to notice his Step-Mother enter the room. 

Umbridge stepped into the room, almost instantly snatching the letter from Remus’ hands. She read the note hastily and smiled. This was prefect. The exact opportunity she had been waiting for.

Nymphadora Tonks was without suitor and Umbridge knew that one of her darling sons would be perfect. Gilderoy craved the fame and Lucius craved the wealth, either son would be content with Nymphadora, who would provide both.

‘Lupin, go and inform Madam Malkin that I must acquire two sets of her finest robes at once,’ Umbridge said, dismissing Remus with a wave of her tiny hand. She would not allow her precious sons to look anything less than the best.

Remus, used to such a dismissal, dutifully did as he had been told. He had not expected Umbridge to suggest he order himself a set of dress robes but he did not mind.  
Remus knew that his late father had owned a pair of dress robes which would suit him nicely. A little patching up here and there and he was sure that no one would notice the robes were a little old, worn or musty. Men’s Robe Fashion seldom changed anyway.

After Remus had finished his trip to Madam Malkin’s he spent the rest of the day in a whirlwind of chores and musings about the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella- Chapter 2

 

Before Remus knew it, the day of the ball had arrived. 

It had seemed no time at all since the letter arrived. Remus had spent his every waking hour thinking about the ball and every sleeping hour dreaming about it. Finally, it was really happening.

Remus carefully pressed his Step-Brother’s dress robes until there was not so much as a whisper of a crease, shined their shoes until they gleamed, and polished all of his Step-Mother’s jewellery until it seemed positively new.

But Remus, despite his many chores, could not conceal his excitement. Gilderoy noticed this and passed comment. Remus had no choice but to admit that he was excited about the ball that evening. 

Lucius, overhearing their conversation, burst into a fit of sneering laughter, throwing his beautiful head back and revealing his pearly white teeth, ‘Don’t be so stupid, wolf. You are a servant in this house. Servants do not attend balls, don’t be absurd!’ he said as he wiped away the tears which had formed in the corner of his eyes from his mocking. 

Remus smiled pleasantly and said, ‘Oh dear, how silly I was to think such a thing.’ 

He finished sweeping the room carefully and pottered happily to the kitchen, closing the kitchen door gently behind him. He could still hear his Step-Brother’s laughter even through the closed door. After he shut the door soft he heard Gilderoy’s laughter mix in with his Lucius’.

Once he knew he was out of his Step-Brothers’ presence Remus sat on a stool and began to weep silently. He knew that it was foolish and selfish to cry over something as simple as attending a ball but he had been so excited and one hurtful comment had turned his excitement into sadness.

His mourning didn’t last long though as Umbridge strode into the room. Remus concealed his tears hurriedly, but he needn’t have bothered. She was too busy laughing to herself. Evidently Lucius had told her of Remus’ plans.

‘Oh Lupin,’ she tittered, ‘What were you planning on wearing to the ball? Surely you couldn’t go in those shabby old robes you’re wearing right now?’

‘No,’ Remus replied, ‘I had been planning on wearing my father’s dress robes.’

Umbridge laughed, ‘Oh, I had those disgusting old robes thrown out years ago! They were atrocious and merely taking up space which I required.’

Remus was heart-broken that his Step-Mother had so little sentiment for that which her late husband had always held dear.

Umbridge left the kitchen to prepare for the ball. If she had seen the effect her harsh words had had on Remus she did not seem to care.

Soon Lucius, Gilderoy and Umbridge were dressed and ready for the ball. A beautiful horse-drawn carriage was outside to take them there. Once they stepped inside the carriage and left to go to the ball the house fell into an anti-climactic silence, as if all Remus’ efforts at ensuring his Step-Family made it to the ball dressed in the upmost finery and style had been for naught. That they had left to reap the benefits of his hard work.

Poor Remus was left alone, once again, to clean, and mend, and tidy and to wish ever so pitifully that he had not been left behind. 

He did not wish to cry once more or feel sorry for himself but his body betrayed him as tears welled in his eyes and he stifled a sob.

Remus would have loved to have attended the ball. To have danced with some pretty young ladies and have sampled some lovely food prepared by someone other than himself for a change, but alas, it seemed that that would never be.

Remus sighed and sat on his little stool by the fire watching the flames mournfully. He knew he would get covered in cinders and floo powder if he sat there for too long but he was feeling sorry for himself, so there he would stay a little longer.

Perhaps just one night of self-pity was not too selfish a demand for the young werewolf. 

Remus sat by the fire for a long time absorbed by the calming movement of the flames. By the time his tears had ended the fire was down to mere ambers and seemed in danger of going out entirely. 

Remus sighed. His time for self-pity was over. It was time for him to stoke the fire back up to its cheerful self.

Just as Remus was about to place another log on the fire there was an eruption of green flame and a tall man in a marvellous set of fantastic robes stepped out of the fireplace.

Remus took a step back nervously; he was unsure what to do. His Step-Mother rarely entertained guests, especially not ones who appeared unannounced in the kitchen fireplace dressed in a set of lime green robes with gold and silver embroidered stars, plus a matching hat.

At a loss as to the correct etiquette on greeting an eccentric elderly man who has just climbed out of your fireplace, Remus could only manage a spluttered, ‘Who are you?’

The man from the fireplace smiled widely, ‘Why I am your Fairy God-Wizard of course!’ he said.

If anything, this comment only served to confuse Remus even more. 

He wasn’t aware that he had a ‘Fairy God-Wizard.’ 

He wasn’t entirely sure that Fairy God-Wizards were actually a thing.

Yet, Remus Lupin was never one to look a Gift-Thestral in the mouth. He merely nodded politely and asked if the Fairy God-wizard would like a cup of tea. 

The Fairy God-Wizard who introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, smiled kindly and accepted the offer of tea gratefully.

Remus quickly made a cup of tea and laid out an assortment of biscuits, scones and pastries for his guest. He allowed the man before him to sip the tea at his leisure as he considered a way to broach the conversational topic of what the Fairy God-Wizard was doing in his kitchen.

It turned out Remus needn’t have worried about approaching the topic of conversation as, after he had taken a few sips of his tea and made some appreciative noises, Dumbledore addressed the subject himself.

‘My dear young man, why are you not attending this ball which has set everyone in town aflutter?’ he asked Remus.

‘Well,’ said Remus, not wishing to reveal the true reason, ‘there must be someone who remains behind to look after the house. I am the most appropriate to do so. And after all who would truly wish a werewolf to attend their gathering? We werewolves are so through-other and ill-put together. One could dress a werewolf in the highest finery and he would still look dishevelled.’

Remus wasn’t entirely sure he was lying anymore, but he continued anyway. ‘I would put a damper upon the whole evening with my messiness, not to mention the fear I will cause. People will be terrified I’ll turn and attack everyone. A servant werewolf has no place at such a fine party.’

Once he had finished listing all the reasons Remus realised he had put himself in an altogether terrible mood, just the thing he had been trying to avoid. He sighed quietly. This was not missed by Dumbledore who tutted loudly.

He set down his now empty teacup and stood up decisively. ‘I shall have none of that now young Remus, come with me. You shall go to the ball! And you shall be the finest young man there this evening and there shall not be one man or woman present who shall dare think otherwise.’

Remus looked unconvinced. ‘I can’t,’ he began, ‘My Step-Mother, she’d never…’

Dumbledore merely looked over his half-moon spectacles and gave Remus a knowing wink.

Dumbledore slowly withdrew a wand from the sleeve of his robe. With a wave of the wand Remus’ old hole-ridden shoes became fashionable shoes, most definitely water-tight, and his dusty robes, patched more times than they really should have been became a handsome set of dress robes.

Dumbledore smiled before pointing his wand out of the open window and casting another spell. Remus sees the blast of light hit the largest pumpkin in the pumpkin patch and watched it transform into a beautiful carriage. Remus didn’t bother to conceal his gasp of amazement. 

Dumbledore chuckles kindly, turning to face Remus once again. 

‘I say, do you have any mice which I could transform into horses to pull this grand carriage?’ Dumbledore asked.

This snapped Remus a little out of his amazed daze. 

‘I have a spotless house here, I can assure you that you will not find any mice,’ he told his Fairy God-Wizard, perhaps a little sharper than was necessary.

Dumbledore sighed and instead transfigured some chairs into horses. Remus was suitably impressed and quickly forgot any offence he might have felt.

As Remus stepped into the newly transfigured carriage he was given a warning by Dumbledore, ‘If you do not wish for your Step-Mother to find out that you were in attendance at the ball then you must return by midnight.’ Dumbledore said, ‘I have made it so that the spells will begin to wear off when as clock strikes twelve. You must make your way home after that as the horses and carriage will become naught more than their original pumpkin and chairs.’

‘How can I ever thank-you?’ Remus asked.

‘You can have a wonderful and ever so careful evening, my dear Remus,’ replied Dumbledore and with a flick of his wand he apparated with a loud crack.

Remus felt the carriage move. 

He was on the way to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> Feel free to comment, let me know what you think.  
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella- Chapter 3

 

 

Remus travelled to the ball somewhat apprehensively. A beautiful carriage and a new set of robes were all well and good but it would not be enough to disguise him from his Step-Mother and Step-Brothers.

His mind was weighed heavy with worry but once his carriage arrived to its destination it became clear his worrying was for naught.

It was a costume ball. What luck!

Remus climbed from his carriage with an uncontrollable smile upon his face, he patted one of the horses fondly and told it to return home. It was a marvellous night and when the clock struck twelve he could just walk home. That way he could attract less attention.

 It was a small town after all. It also gave Remus one less thing to worry about, he needn’t worry about his transport reverting back to their original forms mid-journey.

Remus had no burning desire to have to carry a large pumpkin and a set of chairs back to his house.

With one less thing bearing heavy upon his mind Remus climbed the stairs towards the entrance. Once there he was greeted by a footman who handed him a mask.

Even the footman’s quiet grumblings that, ‘no one reads the bleedin’ invites,’ and that, ‘they should know to bring their own bleedin’ masks,’ failed to be enough to affect Remus’ good mood.

Remus examined his mask briefly before he put it on. It was a rather spiffing little mask which was the shape of a wolf’s face. Remus chuckled a little at the irony but placed it on regardless.

Once in the ballroom he could enjoy himself safe from recognising eyes.

Entering the ball rather late, Remus felt like every set of eyes in the room was on him, but he knew that wasn’t true at all. So, instead of fretting or worrying he stepped down and joined the crowd of men and women enjoying the ball.

Content with no dance partner Remus sat idly and watching all the couples dancing before him. He admired their ability and grace.

A young lady with a puffy pastel pink dress covered in bows and frills threw herself unceremoniously onto the chair beside him.

Remus noted that her hair was acid green and waist length, as if she had intentionally styled it to clash with her dress as much as possible and her mask was an unusual choice in comparison to those of the other women present. Whilst they had chosen prettily patterned masks or ones which mimicked birds with ornate markings and delicate feathers, the woman beside Remus wore an odd mask with what resembled a pig snout, more suited to a man.

The woman looked at Lupin and asked, ‘A wolf?’

Remus, a little startled, nodded.

Under the mask there was a flash of a wicked grin.

‘Do you like wolves?’ she asked

‘Not particularly,’ Remus replied truthfully.

The woman beside him grinned even more, her interest piqued.

‘If you don’t like wolves what do you like then?’ she asked, humour in her eyes,

Lupin thought for a moment. ‘Chocolate,’ he decided.

The young woman laughed rambunctiously.

Once again Lupin felt as if every set of eyes in the room was on him but he knew in truth they were on the young women whom he currently sat beside. She seemed to command attention.

 Her laughter stops almost instantly as the man, Remus recognised, even with the mask, as Lucius began to approach her. His large mask was adorned with luxurious peacock feathers and matched his pale hair perfectly.

‘Bloody Hell,’ said the young woman beside Remus, and then added in a few more colourful phrases, swearing in a rather unladylike way.

She pulls Remus to his feet asking, ‘Do you know how to dance?’

Remus shakes his head but the young woman says ‘Well, it’s never too late to learn and you know what they say, there’s no time like the present!’

Remus felt himself being dragged towards the dancefloor. His mind was still trying to catch up with what had just happened.

They began dancing, an effective to stay away from Lucius. Remus, from the corner of his eye, saw Umbridge who looks positively scandalised. Remus feared she had recognised him.

Remus and the young woman remained on the dancefloor a long time. Remus eventually gained his dancing feet and the young woman didn’t need to lead as strongly anymore, but she continued to anyway. But she did still need to watch her feet, as Remus accidentally stood on her toes more times than he could have counted.

Remus’ atrocious dancing failed to stop any conversation between the two. As they span around the ballroom they laughed and chatted merrily.

The young woman, still holding Remus’ hand, dragged him out the large doorway for some air. Remus was breathing fast, too hot in his mask. He took it off feeling the cool air touch his face.

‘What are you doing?’ the young woman shouted at him, ‘You’re not supposed to take your mask off until midnight!’

‘Oh, I’m most terribly sorry! I did not know…’ Remus spluttered, apologising embarrassedly.

Despite the young woman’s complaint she too took off her mask, ‘It’s too hot under the masks. We’ve been dancing all night and I still don’t even know your name.’

Remus blushes at his momentary lack of manners, ‘My name is Remus,’ he says, then waits for her to introduce herself.

The young woman seems surprised that Remus did not know her name, but her expression conveyed she was pleased at the same time, ‘Wotcher Remus, My name’s Tonks-’

She appeared as if she was going to say more but she was cut off by the large clock in the building beginning to chime. All those inside, still in their masks began to count loudly. They were excited to see who everyone was under the masks. Remus was not aware of the time, it had passed so quickly. He needed to leave. Now.

‘I, uh, I must go. I did so enjoy meeting you,’ Lupin says hastily, as he sprinted down the stairs and into the distance without further explanation leaving behind the Ball, his mask and the engaging young woman who had made his night truly unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter!  
> I've been having fun writing this so I really hope you're having fun reading it!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you'd like.  
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella- Chapter 4

 

 

As Remus sprinted home he was unaware that he had forgotten his mask, leaving it beside Tonks. It was his one reminder that he had actually attended the ball. He had wished to keep it secretly as a souvenir.

But his mask was not the only thing he had forgotten.

The clock struck its twelfth and final chime in the distance.

Remus was now nearer to his home than the ball.

Nearly there.

Nearly home.

He didn’t need to run.

Why was he running?

Oh no.

He felt an unwelcome but familiar feeling.

Remus looked up instinctively to the sky.

He roared at the full moon that was suspended above him.

As he ran closer and closer towards his home he felt his steps become more and more wolf-like, his thought process become less and less human, his bones aching and his clothes tearing.

How could he have been so foolish? His thoughts had been overtaken by the ball. He had not even remembered the full moon.

Remus lets out a final mournful howl before he gave in and allowed the beast to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i really hope you're enjoying it so far!  
> Feel free to leave a comment.  
> Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderella-Chapter 5

 

 

When Remus awoke in the morning he was relieved to find himself in the familiar scene of the kitchen, covered with burnt embers and floo powder and nothing much else. He looked around thankful to see that the room was empty.

 He ran quickly to the other side of the kitchen and seized a spare pair of shabby robes that were sitting, waiting to be thrown out.

Looking at the time Remus could see he was already running late with his daily chores and Umbridge didn’t allow his wolfish full moon proclivities to hold as an excuse for tardiness.

Remus made a quick breakfast for the family and placed it on the dining room table.  He listened to the morning conversation, something he normally tuned out of; to make sure he hadn’t been rumbled.

The morning’s topic was of course the scandal that neither of Umbridge’s boys had been given a chance to dance with Nymphadora. There had been a terrible cad who had stolen all the dances that night. Umbridge sniffed angrily, ‘His robes were so fine,’ she said, ‘too fine if you asked me. No one could afford such flippant and wasteful finery. The man was obviously a thief and a buffoon.’

Remus remained silent as usual. He was glad that his normal exclusion from the table conversations gave him an opportunity to shy away from prying questions.

With breakfast done and cleared away Remus began his usual work on the dishes. It was a mind numbing task which gave him some time for his thoughts to wander.

He was a little sore from the night’s activities; he groaned a little as he attempted to stretch his back.

He had woken up with chicken feathers in his mouth. Again.  Raw chicken always gave him the most awful indigestion.

Remus sighed, his evening had been going so well until the clock struck twelve and the moon decided to rear its ugly head.

But his sad musings were quickly stopped by the morning post-owl that landed on his shoulder, post in beak.

 Remus dried his hands, having just finished the dishes anyway, accepted the post and put the money in the little pouch before patting the owl and watching it fly away.

Remus set the post on the kitchen table where he sorted it as he did every morning. There was a letter from the Minister of Magic for his step-mother and Lucius’ weekly Apothecary newsletter, both fairly common letters in the house.

However there was also a rather more unusual letter. It was another letter from Tonks family who said that Nymphadora, their daughter, had, at the ball, found the man whom she wished to marry.

She would be travelling around every house in the small town in an attempt to see him again.

A Postscript at the bottom of the letter mentioned how the suitor had forgotten his mask.

Remus stared at the letter.

The young woman at the party had been Nymphadora Tonks.

He should have known!

But surely she couldn’t mean him?

That would be absurd.

 Who would wish to marry a werewolf, especially a poor one like Remus?

But of course Nymphadora did not know that he was poor, or that he was a werewolf.

He really was a cad for leading such a lovely young woman on like that.

Remus decided it would be better to stay in the kitchen whenever Tonks visited. He didn’t want her to find him.

She was beautiful young woman and in the brief amount of time he had spent with her he had found her charming and a very engaging person. He wanted her to have a chance to marry someone who had the same enthusiasm she had, she deserved better than to be with a werewolf who tended to be a little dull and boring in his everyday life.

Tonks deserved a prince.

Not a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading you lovely, lovely people!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.  
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Cinderella- Chapter 6

 

 

Later that afternoon there was a knock at the door. Remus never stood a chance of finding out who it was as he was practically thrown into the kitchen as Umbridge and her sons went to the door.

Whilst he was never one to snoop or eavesdrop, Remus decided to make an exception to find out what was going on behind the closed door, albeit rather guiltily.

Remus pressed his eye to a small hole in the door, his enhanced wolf senses meaning that he could hear the conversation loud and clear.

Nymphadora Tonks had come to find who owns the mask.

‘This mask has been charmed so that only the man who wore it the night previously can wear it again. This means that those who are not its original wearer cannot lie and claim it was them,’ says a voice Remus recognises as the footman from last night.

‘Not that it matters,’ he heard a voice he instantly knew to be Nymphadora’s say. ‘I have been given the most marvellous invention for my birthday anyway. And that is the gift of perfectly working eyes, it’s a bunch of…’ the footman coughed delicately to ensure the conversation remained decent, ‘…to assume that I wouldn’t recognise the man I had been talking to.’ She said.

 Remus couldn’t help but chortle to himself a little. Nymphadora was a feisty young woman.

Gilderoy and Lucius tried the mask on, but it rejected them both, despite Umbridge’s many protestations that the charm was faulty. It was clear that her sons were not going to marry Nymphadora. The footman asked, ‘Is there any other young men who reside in this house?’

Umbridge hastily says, ‘oh no, just my two, ruggedly handsome and every so very eligible sons.’

Remus sighed, but he was cut off short by the sound of flames roaring up in the fireplace.

 It was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved his wand and sent Remus crashing through the kitchen door just as Umbridge had almost convinced Nymphadora and the footman that no one else lived there.

Remus stood up and coughed a little awkwardly.

He looks at Nymphadora Tonks who smiles widely and says ‘Wotcher, Wolfie!’

Remus paled, thinking that had Nymphadora witnessed him transform last night but then he remembered that his mask was a wolf and so smiles. ‘Hello, it’s so nice to meet you again.’

Nymphadora smiles, it’s so beautiful that Remus is momentarily dazzled.

‘How do you feel about getting married then, Remus?’ Tonks asked him.

Still dazzled by her smiled and now rather confused, Remus can merely stutter.

After a moment he could continue with normal human speech, ‘Tonks, may I still call you Tonks? I do like you. Very much but I can’t see how this will work out. I was at the ball last night, but I am a servant, I earn no money, I wouldn’t be able to support you.’ Also I am a werewolf.

But Remus didn’t mention that last part.

Tonks laughed, ‘Remus, my parents are beyond wealthy. I could not give a toss about your job prospects. Marry me and you’ll never have to work again!’

Remus continued his protests but a little more weakly. He did really like Nymphadora Tonks.

Umbridge sensed this weakening in Remus’ resolve and protested loudly, ‘he’s only a servant boy! He’s not even related to me! The son of my late husband’s first marriage, I merely took him in out of sympathy!’

It was apparently the turn of the footman to enter the conversation, ‘This is the Lupin house though, is it not? My family has lived in these parts for generations. I know these houses and their owners like the back of my hands. After Lyall Lupin’s death the house should have went to his son, Remus Lupin.’

Umbridge stuttered with rage and turned an ugly shade of red. Then to divert attention from herself said, ‘You cannot marry this boy, he’s a monster. He’s a werewolf!’

 Even the footman looks shocked at this but Remus ignored their expression, only looking at Tonks’, ‘I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything’ he said, ‘I just didn’t want to scare you and I never thought I’d see you again after last night.’

Tonks’ face stays impassive for just a second too long and Remus feels his heart breaking.

Then her face breaks into a huge smile and she’s exclaims, ‘That’s brilliant! And that explains the mask! And why you had to leave so early!’

Tonks’ eyes are excited, but Remus walked over to her and held her hands desperately trying to explain, ‘This is not some fascinating change to your dreary everyday life. It’s not an interesting anecdote to tell your friends about. Lycanthropy is a dangerous condition and I could never forgive myself should anything happen to anyone I care about, especially not you Tonks!’

‘So it’s true, you do like me?’ Tonks asked, laughing.

Remus sighed, there was no winning against Tonks, so instead he said, ‘I do like you. I’m just trying to explain how it’s a little more complicated that ‘we both like each other, let’s get married!’ we must consider some things first. We barely know each other!’

Tonks shook her head, ‘Come on Remus, where’s your sense of adventure?’

‘Adventure is not exactly within my comfort zone,’ Remus replied.

‘I like you Remus, you like me. That is all there is to it. We shall get married and live happily ever after.’ Tonks said decisively.

Remus was still unsure. It sounded like his dream come true, marriage to an amazing young woman, an escape from his miserable life, but he knew how easily the dream could become a nightmare.

 Remus’ ponderings were cut a little short when Dumbledore walked in from the kitchen holding a cup of tea which he must have made himself during the ongoing chaos.

‘Who are you? What are you doing in my house?’ Umbridge asked angrily, ignoring the fact that her ownership had just been proven to be false.

‘I am Albus Dumbledore, I am Remus’ Fairy God-Wizard,’ Dumbledore said calmly, taking a sip of his tea.

‘I do not care who you are, you must leave here immediately! You have no right to be here!’ Umbridge, contradicting herself in rage

‘Ah, alas, I am afraid, that I cannot do. You see, I am a Fairy God-Wizard and I am here to ensure a happy ending. And I shall not leave until I have ensured that these two young people have been given a happy ending.’

Dumbledore’s calm and polite demeanour makes Umbridge’s antithesis all the more absurd, she was bright red and almost spitting with rage.

Apparently oblivious to Umbridge’s apparent rage, Dumbledore handed Remus a small vial he appeared to conjure from nowhere. But as he was a wizard it was of course possibly exactly what he had done.

He gave it to Remus and asking, ‘please drink this’, and rather trustingly Remus did.

Remus grimaced at the taste but felt no different afterwards.

‘This is called a Wolfsbane potion, a veritable miracle in the field of lycanthropy,’ Dumbledore explained.

Remus gasped. He had heard of it before, he had read about in one of Lucius’ Apothecary newsletters. (He felt it quite a waste that they were read once then discarded, and after all he didn’t have much literature of his own.)

Remus explains, ‘Wolfbane potion allows the drinker to keep his human mind during the transformation. They will still be a wolf but they will be able to control their actions.’

‘But what does that mean?’ asked Tonks

Rather happily Dumbledore offered an explanation, ‘It means, Miss Tonks, that I am willing to provide Remus with this potion every month for as long as he wishes. And with this potion he will no longer need to be afraid of his actions during the full moon.’

‘Does this come with the condition that I marry Tonks?’ asked Remus but Dumbledore shook his head firmly,

‘It is my place to nurture relationships, to form relationships, it is never my place to force relationships,’ Dumbledore said kindly.

‘How can I ever begin to repay you for your kindness?’ Remus asked, although he knew that nothing he could ever do could make up for what kindness Dumbledore had shown him.

Once again Dumbledore shook his head, ‘it is all part and parcel of being a Fairy God-Wizard, my dear Remus. I knew your father. He was a great man. I shall consider it a debt repaid to him.’

Remus smiled. A tear of joy ran down his cheek and for the first time and probably last time in his life, Remus Lupin decided to be spontaneous.

‘Nymphadora Tonks,’ he began, ‘I know our acquaintanceship has been absurdly short but I already know that you love a sense of spontaneity.’

He held her hand and got down gently on one knee, ‘Now spontaneity isn’t really in my nature but for you I shall try to make an exception. Will you marry me, this boring werewolf in patched robes?’

Tonks smiled widely, ‘You are the most interesting thing to ever happen to me,’ she said,’ boring is never a word I’ll use to describe you. Of course I’ll marry you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, one more chapter left!  
> Well, an epilogue actually, but nevertheless.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Cinderella- Chapter 7- Epilogue

 

 

They married in the spring after they learnt more of each other and fell more deeply in love than they thought possible. Their marriage was a small affair in comparison to their meeting, but it was intimate.

Only Tonks parents, the registrar and Dumbledore were present.

Knowingly or not there were no garish colours at the ceremony, Tonks hair matched Lupin’s light brown perfectly, her dress was a muted cream, even Dumbledore arrived in a more downplayed set of pastel blue robes with silver embroidery.

As Lupin and Tonks were pronounced man and wife and as their lips met tenderly Dumbledore blew his nose loudly with a large handkerchief and dabbed the corner of his eyes. The newly-wedded couple’s lips parted and they laughed.

As they left the small church in the small town where they lived the sun came out from behind the clouds allowing them to bask in the sunlight.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! :(  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading Cinderella, it's my first work I've put up online and I was pretty nervous about it.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
